


妊娠

by happyWritingting



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyWritingting/pseuds/happyWritingting
Summary: 耽美懷孕生子文
Kudos: 1





	妊娠

**Author's Note:**

> ※耽美BL，一般禁
> 
> ※如題，生子文，雷者務必左轉，謝謝。
> 
> ※與現實人事物無關，是以朋友喜歡的人們（？）當雛形，但沒有任何關聯，完全是以原創的角度寫。
> 
> ※背景設定：男男女女都能懷孕。
> 
> ※有性描摹

0\. 懷孕

懷孕從理性來說是意料之內，但從感性而言是意料之外──大概在宇宙之外。

當Nigel將驗孕棒轉向Lee時，Lee那張被友人稱作面癱、女孩子稱作冰山、被Nigel稱作「看起來好像很酷，但其實只是在想晚餐要吃什麼」的臉，露出了少見的慌張。

驗孕棒上好好地顯示了兩條線。

「我沒想到是在這個時候。」Nigel說冷靜地說。

Lee雙眸圓睜，嘴裡的果肉含在舌尖忘記嚥下，而手上的橘子已經戲劇性地滾落在他們腳邊。

「你……」

「幸好已經過了宣傳期。」Nigel用指尖摩娑自己的下顎，近乎自言自語地說。

「我……」

「公司那邊要好好跟社長說明才行。」

「他……」

Nigel拿出手機，盯著螢幕微微蹙眉，「也得跟經紀人說一下才行呢。」

Lee張大著嘴巴看著Nigel，嘴裡的橘子搖搖欲墜。

Nigel撿起地上的橘子，將剩餘的果皮剝掉，剝下一片果肉丟進嘴裡。

他微微一笑說，「我懷孕了。」

Nigel順手又剝下一片果肉，塞進Lee睜大的嘴巴。過了好半晌，Lee才闔上嘴巴，因為嘴裡的果肉而微微鼓起的雙頰湧上了一點紅潤，水亮的雙眸直勾勾地看著Nigel。

Nigel嚥下橘子時，Lee才慢慢地吻住他的唇，直到Nigel的唇變得紅潤。

1\. 之後

確定懷孕之後Nigel很快地與經紀公司聯絡，早已討論過未來規劃的經紀公司也爽快地表示理解。幾天之後，Nigel與經紀公司召開了相關的記者會。

帶著幾分期待與幾分不安出席記者會，出乎意料的是，包容的祝福比失望的謾罵來得多，Nigel掛著溫柔的微笑謝謝所有人的祝福。

「好想看Nigel漲奶啊啊啊啊」⋯⋯以及忽視略為激動的發言。

與Lee的關係不是秘密，雖為偶像但Nigel溫柔的形象反而讓他因為與Lee的關係增色不少，記者會很順利地結束，Nigel也進入了不短的假期。

回到家的時候已經晚了，兩人工作的關係，Nigel沒有把握Lee已經回家了。所以當他打開門時看見一盞溫柔的燈時，Nigel不自覺地露出笑容。

Lee看起來是被打開門的聲音吵醒的，他從廚房的吧檯爬起來，看起來是不小心睡著了。Lee揉了揉眼，平時遲鈍的冷漠破了一個洞，流出孩子般的天真。

Lee來不及迎向他，Nigel已經走近他，揉了揉伴侶的肩膀。

「怎麼睡在這裡？」Nigel略帶責備的說，但微微眯起的眼睛與溫柔的嘴角透露他的喜悅。

心臟被溫暖的情感包覆，有什麼擠壓著他的胸口，又痛又舒服。

「等你。」Lee含糊地說，看起來還沒睡醒，他一向如此，含糊的聲音卡在喉嚨。

「下次別這樣了。」Nigel說。

Lee聳肩。

Nigel吻了吻Lee的額頭偷偷地笑，「以後就換我了。」

「什麼？」Lee不能理解，有點孩子氣地抓住Nigel的手，似乎想要親吻他的唇。

「可以暫時休假了呢。」Nigel說，低下頭讓L含住他的唇，有點難耐地動了動。

好不容易放開對方的唇，Lee不解地歪著頭。

Nigel用手背按住自己的唇，好半晌後才說，「我會暫時退出演藝圈。」

Lee點點頭。

就像是放個不短的假期，Nigel這個告訴自己。他知道自己有點不安，但同時也有點興奮。

「以後就能對你說歡迎回來了。」Nigel說。

「我也可以。」Lee壓住Nigel的後頸有點急躁地說。

Nigel踉蹌，身體一歪跌在Lee的身上，Lee似乎嚇了一大跳，手下意識地護住他，托住他的腰。

「怎麼了？」Nigel低喘著，有點不解地問，屁股下的熾熱已讓他難耐不已，血液慢慢地湧上臉頰，耳根子也有些熱度。

「有種錯覺，」Lee若有思想地說，「現在的你脆弱。」他說。

Nigel愣了一下，後知後覺地知道Lee指的是他懷孕的事。

「我可是很強壯的。」Nigel故意笑說。

「我知道。」

N愣了愣。

「你很堅強。」Lee說，然後咬上Nigel的脖子，逼得他喘息，面露潮紅，性感的脖子印上鮮紅的牙印。

「現在終於可以在你的脖子留下痕跡了。」Lee說，露出了孩子般滿足的笑容。

後來Nigel被壓在桌上，柔軟的身體讓他能被輕易地大開雙腿，紅腫的後庭漫出白濁的精液──又是另外一回事了。

Nigel性感的脖子印著瘋狂的牙印與紅點，豔紅一直到早上都遲遲未褪去，代替春天結束後逝去的櫻花。

然後，夏天來了。

2\. IG

日子慢慢地有了改變，N的生活變得鬆散許多，早已演藝圈日夜顛倒的生活的他一開始難以適應。Lee室內設計的工作雖然一樣忙碌，但回家的時間卻早了很多，而他的夥伴Ray不知為何工作量暴增就是另外一個話題了。

漸漸地，Nigel從一開始的警醒，然後在腦內快速思索今天的通告、雜誌拍攝流程等等，到了現在的賴床，不過幾日而已。

Lee出門前Nigel才剛睡醒。Nigel會穿著充斥著少女元素的、鬆垮的、粉紅色的睡衣，打著呵欠對Lee說再見。

「真新鮮。」Nigel笑說，一向被認為溫柔的笑容多了點狡黠。

Lee一邊替自己繫領帶，一邊說，「出門的話小心狗仔。」

「放心。」

Nigel伸出手，Lee自然而然地覆上，Nigel在Lee臉上輕輕地吻了吻，很快地放開他，後者露出不解的表情。

「出門小心。」Nigel揮手。

Lee躊躇了一下後也揮手出門了。

Nigel望著門呆了一下後慢慢地伸出手，對著自己的臉捏了捏，有點難以置信。優閒的日子來得很突然，他摸摸自己還未凸起小腹，歪著頭。

「真神奇。」他喃喃。

說罷轉身換衣去了，將粉紅色的上衣換下，套上簡便的T-shirt後在戴上墨鏡，前往練習室。

當見到Nigel時大家很驚訝。

「您不是……」看起來還很年輕的工作人員遲疑了一下後說，「不是休息嗎？」語氣有些小心翼翼。

「我閒不下來。」Nigel笑說。

鏡中的Nigel還是跟幾天前沒兩樣，一點也沒有懷孕的跡象。

Nigel沒有忘記跳舞的感覺──他也無法忘記──跳舞是他生命中很重要的東西，他似乎是生來為音符舞動的，連血液好像也會隨著節奏沸騰似地。

Lee面無表情地看著手中的設計圖，桌上是客戶的要求以及原物料的價錢等等，指末陷在紙張表面。

「Lee哥，」Ray嘆了一口氣，「這單應該會縮短期限。」說完給了Lee一眼「你懂吧」的表情。

Lee當然知道，他有點僵硬地點了點頭，煩燥地轉動手中的鋼筆，但下一秒，趴地一聲價值不斐的鋼筆摔在桌上。

Ray苦笑了一下，「Lee哥要去休息一下嗎？」

Lee愣了愣，看了手錶一眼，原來已經中午了，他點點頭，「抱歉。」

Ray擺擺手。「辛苦了。」他說。

Lee原本只是想出去抽根菸，隨手拿出手機卻鬼使神差地點開IG。他一向很少用這類東西，要不是Nigel太喜歡在推特與IG上活動，他連下載都不會下載的。

Lee點開IG隨意地滑，令他驚訝的是Nigel竟然沒有發任何照片。過了幾分鐘後Lee終於開竅點開story，Nigel粉紅色的大頭貼實在讓他蠢蠢欲動。

點開story是Nigel一貫擅長的自拍，角度的關係Nigel原本就不小的眼睛顯得水汪汪，簡直像從偶像劇走出來的女主角。

Nigel看起來剛跳完舞，全身的汗水讓他看起來像灑了一層亮片，更重要的是，Nigel撩起了衣服的一角，露出了雖然沒有層層分明卻依然精實的腹部，不知曉的人根本不可能猜到精實的腹部下孕育著小小的生命。

「……Lee哥你的手機。」Ray在旁邊提醒。

Lee將手機收進口袋，但沒幾秒之後又拿了出來。

「IG不能把照片下載下來嗎？」Lee問。

「不行。」Ray有點好奇地回答。

Lee盯了螢幕好半晌，最後傳了訊息自己的伴侶，帶著一萬分的不滿回到工作──欲求不滿。

『把照片傳給我。』

Nigel對著手機笑得開懷，甚至連其他dancer也跑來問他在笑什麼。

「沒什麼。」Nigel憋住笑說。

之後Nigel再也沒有發過這樣的story。他依然定期去跳舞，然後習慣性地自拍，不過他只將撩起衣角的照片傳給Lee。

日子一天一天的過，Nigel也漸漸變得豐滿了起來，腹部凸了起來。Nigel一樣在跳完舞後撩起衣服拍照，這時的肚子已經有點明顯了。

照片中的Nigel掛著一樣溫柔明亮的笑容，小小肚子圓圓地凸了出來，粉紅色的乳首在衣沿下微微挺立。

Nigel有點好奇Lee的反應，過了很久Lee才傳來訊息，Nigel半好奇半期待地點開私人訊息，一點開差點便迅速地將手機塞進口袋。

「大家辛苦了。」Nigel說。

「Nigel今天很早結束呢。」

「辛苦了，回去請小心。」

Nigel幾乎沒有任何猶豫便離開練習室，一直到回到家時他才回過神。

他再度滑開IG的私人訊息，Lee傳來了好幾張勃起猙獰的陰莖，最近一張還吐著白沫，Nigel只能苦笑，隨即有點難耐地關掉IG。

過了不久Lee打了電話過來，Nigel接起。

電話的另外一頭一開始沒什麼聲音，Nigel試著叫了幾聲，直到聽見細碎的水聲以及Lee壓抑後的喘息，他才意會過來Lee一邊打電話給自己一邊在自瀆。

Lee的嗓音很性感，平時很少發出帶有情緒的聲音，但此時此刻的Lee低聲地呻吟，似乎加快手中的動作。

Nigel不想承認，但因為Lee工作的緣故，自從上次在餐桌做過之後，他們已經有好一個禮拜沒有性生活了，所以他現在會硬似乎也是情理之內。

『N……』Lee只有在情欲高漲的時候才會這樣喊他，聲音染上了厚厚的渴望，Nigel閉上眼睛就能想像Lee勃起的陰莖。『哈啊……叫我的名字。』

『Lee……』Nigel也想解開褲頭，但卻無法動彈。

Lee的鼻音更重了，喘息聲有些壓抑不了，似乎快要高潮了。

『老公。』

Nigel猝然不及地這麼喊，電話的一頭似乎抖了一下，電話暫時斷線了。Nigel跟Lee很少這麼喊彼此，一方面是一起長大的關係所以習慣稱呼對方名字，一方面是嫌肉麻，Nigel這招顯得很陰險。

過了幾分鐘後Lee才又打電話過來。

『……N。』

Nigel笑了出來，「射了嗎？」

『嗯。』Lee反問，『你呢？』

Nigel差點沒被嗆到，心想這大概是報應。

「還沒。」Nigel苦笑。

Nigel摸摸自己的肚皮，心裡脹滿了幸福感。

3\. 弟弟

Nigel的肚子已經很明顯了，搭上公眾交通工具都會有人讓位。

在搭地鐵的時候，有個看起來不過大學生的大男孩靦腆地站了起來，Nigel微笑道謝，想起了小自己五歲的弟弟。

Nigel不再跳hip hop，轉而開始跳自己大學時期主修的現代舞。雖然肚子已經很明顯了，但也不妨礙他拉筋，Nigel小心翼翼地扶住肚子，慢慢地彎下腰將腿了筋拉開，柔軟的身體幾乎成了一字型。

跳完舞的時候Nigel跟往常一樣流了滿身汗，整個人看起來卻神采奕奕。

「哥。」

Nigel回過頭，整個眼睛亮了起來，一方面是因為弟弟Hoyt的出現，一方面是因為弟弟手中的草莓冰淇淋。

「Hoyt！」Nigel看起來很開心。

Hoyt看起來有點嚇了一跳，甚至沒什麼妨礙Nigel奪走他手中的草莓冰淇淋。

「哥你……你肚子變好大。」Hoyt說，「記者會的時候不是還很瘦嗎？」

Nigel聳肩，一口一口地挖起草莓冰淇淋，幸福地嚥下口中融化的冰涼。

「不是有種說法是這樣嗎？」Nigel口齒不清地說，「懷孕的時候不能吃冰？」

Hoyt也坐了下來，與Nigel並肩吃起了草莓冰淇淋，但在吃了兩口之後就因為太過甜膩而將手中的冰淇淋塞給吃得很幸福的哥哥。

「無稽之談。」Hoyt冷笑說，「難道哥是用胃或是小腸還是大腸懷孕？」

口齒犀利的Hoyt讓Nigel笑了出來。

「今天來家裡吃飯嗎？」

「Lee哥呢？」

「加班吧。」

解決完草莓冰淇淋的兩人站了起來，Hoyt已經高了Nigel半顆頭。

「哥哥終於放假了呢。」Hoyt說。

「是啊。」Nigel微笑說，原本將草莓冰淇淋的盒子捏在手裡，卻被Hoyt拿了過去。

「哥胖了點。」Hoyt低聲地說。

Nigel捏了捏自己的臉，「很明顯嗎？」

Hoyt遲疑了一下，掌心小心翼翼地覆在Nigel頭上，平時小惡魔的模樣短暫地消失，Nigel好像看到了地鐵上的大學生，Hoyt輕輕地摸了摸Nigel的頭。

「這樣很好。」Hoyt說。

Nigel微微一笑，伸出手拍拍Hoyt的肩膀，現在他已經無法輕易地摸到弟弟的頭了。

Hoyt收回手。「啊啊，不能把哥哥拿起來甩了呢。」

「……還是不要吧，很痛的。」

「Lee哥還是可以的吧？」

「不要太折磨Lee啊。」Nigel笑說。

晚上的時候Lee一如往常地加班，看起來這個季節特別地忙碌。

「Hoyt也來了。」Nigel說。

『喔，』Lee說，『那我放心了。』

Hoyt接過電話對著Lee說，「哥哥就交給我吧。」

然後電話的對談便結束了。

「Hoyt長大了呢。」Nigel一邊說一邊撥開豌豆，瞥了一眼從冰箱拿出雞肉的Hoyt，「今天吃炸雞？」

「是啊。」Hoyt答，又望著冰箱內看了看，「要喝啤酒嗎？」

「拿出來吧。」Nigel說。

晚餐的時候Nigel問了很多Hoyt關於大學生活的事，Hoyt也問了Nigel懷孕的事。

「有不舒服嗎？」Hoyt問。

「目前沒有。」Nigel答。

開起啤酒的時候Nigel一口都沒有動，Hoyt倒是喝了幾口。

「哥不喝嗎？」

「懷孕的時候不能喝酒的。」Nigel苦笑地說。

Hoyt挑了挑眉將剩下的啤酒放回冰箱，兩人將炸雞吃了一半，剩下的Nigel想要留給Lee。

「他最近總是加班到很晚。」Nigel解釋。

「哥會等Lee哥嗎？」

「會，」Nigel想了想說，「盡量吧。」

「哥要好好照顧自己。」Hoyt有點彆扭地說。

一直到十點的時候Hoyt才站了起來，Nigel送弟弟到門口。

「真的不留下來嗎？」Nigel問。

Hoyt搖了搖頭，門忽然發出聲響，是Lee回來了。

「Lee哥。」

Lee疲憊地解開領帶點了點頭，「要回去了？」

「是啊。」

「不留下來嗎？」

「不了。」Hoyt婉拒。

Lee點點頭，拍拍Hoyt的肩膀，弟弟的身高也已經追過Lee了。

在門口的時候Hoyt有些遲疑，過了幾秒鐘後才靦腆地說，「Nigel麻煩你了，Lee哥。」

Lee愣了一下，鄭重地點頭說，「我會的。」

Nigel伸出手抱住，這次Hoyt沒什麼彆扭地掙扎讓Nigel紮紮實實地抱了好一會，甚至主動環住Nigel柔軟的腰。

「Lee哥也麻煩你了，哥哥。」Hoyt小聲地說。

「當然。」Nigel閉著眼睛回應。

Nigel發現懷孕的時候或許淚腺真的會變得比較發達。

4\. 秋天

Nigel的肚子自此之後像吹了氣球一樣鼓了起來，連帶著後腰也變得柔軟，Lee很喜歡揉捏他這個部位。

Lee又開始變忙了，很快地夏天到了尾巴，秋天來了。

Nigel怕冷，他早早穿起了高領毛衣，Lee有時候按耐不住會讓Nigel只穿著高領毛衣，對著自己張開大腿。

懷孕的不適開始出現，Nigel自認不是個會孕吐的人，但原本不明顯的孕吐卻開始變得顯著。

假日的時候Lee依然要去工作室，Nigel悠閒地在家裡吃著草莓餅乾，因為唯有草莓餅乾可以壓抑他的噁心感。

這天一直到Ray出現的時候Nigel才慢慢地從沙發上爬起來，將草莓餅乾嚥下的時候Ray提了食物進來。

「Nigel哥。」

「怎麼來了？」

Ray舉高手中的食物，「Lee哥不放心，但又忙不過來，我正好有空。」

Ray跟Lee與Nigel本來就是朋友，很自然地坐了下來，是香氣四溢的炸雞，偏偏Nigel聞起來就噁心的不得了。

「Nigel哥你還好嗎？」

「抱歉，」Nigel苦笑，「我可能吃不下。」

Ray將炸雞放進冰箱，又跑了一趟便利商店買了好幾盒的草莓餅乾。

「只有這個我才吃得下。」Nigel說。

Ray想了想說，「Nigel哥想不想嘗試一下別的食物？」他說，「說不定原本Nigel哥討厭的，現在會喜歡。」

Nigel抱持著半嘗試的心態答應了。他一向討厭吃內臟，尤其是帶血的食物，但當Ray將一盤黑乎乎的食物放到他眼前時，他卻自然而然地分泌出唾液。

「這是……什麼？」

「鴨血。」Ray小心翼翼地說。

Nigel以為自己會排斥，但咬下第一口後，他便有了第二口、第三口……然後解決了一盤的鴨血後Nigel還意猶未盡地舔了舔筷子。

「太好吃了。」Nigel驚訝地說。

之後Ray每次來都會帶不同做法的鴨血，Nigel幾乎照單全收。

秋天正式來臨了，窗外亮綠的樹葉成了咖啡色，滿地的落葉被風捲起時發出沙沙了聲音。

Nigel怕冷，他開著暖氣的室內套上厚重的高領，卻穿著僅抱住臀部的短褲，偶爾肉感的臀部會露出一半。

Lee抱著Nigel，摸摸他的肚子，Nigel的肚子很圓，但他們都猜不出性別。有時候摸著摸著，Nigel會染上情慾，他發現自己比懷孕前還要敏感。

Nigel咬住Lee的嘴唇，兩人來不及進到臥室便在沙發做了起來，Lee會小心地護住Nigel的肚子。

Lee重重地揉著Nigel的屁股，自從Nigel穿起高領毛衣時，Lee便很喜歡讓Nigel穿著與他做愛。Lee拉扯著Nigel的短褲，Nigel半邊屁股露了出來，褲子勒緊他的臀，他翹高的陰莖露出明顯的形狀，Lee甚至有些壞心眼地用褲縫磨蹭Nigel的臀縫。

Lee用手讓Nigel先射了一次後才將他放倒在沙發上，Lee謹慎地將Nigel的腿放在自己肩上，Nigel的柔軟度很好，這樣的姿勢讓兩人都很方便。Lee發現Nigel的下體早起濕得一蹋糊塗，後庭甚至難耐地收縮，Lee先用手指輕輕地戳，Nigel現在很敏感，幾乎沒什麼忍耐地叫了出來，剛射過的陰莖又硬了。

「哈啊……」Nigel呻吟著，用手指遮住眼睛。

Nigel的毛衣很大件，袖口包覆了他的手掌，只露出Nigel的手指，看得Lee很心動，低下頭吻了吻Nigel後才一根手指插入Nigel的後穴。

Nigel扭了扭，Lee有點壞心眼地插入兩指。懷孕的Nigel分泌得很快，後庭很快地變得異常濕潤，兩根手指已經能順利地進出了，Lee有點忍不住，用前端慢慢地磨蹭。

「Lee……不要……這樣……」Nigel帶著哭腔說，「進來……」

Lee看著大著肚子的Nigel對著自己大開雙腿，肉棒便硬得流水，忍了好一會才沒失去理智將肉棒粗暴地塞入。

Lee原本想再倒一點潤滑劑，但Nigel看起來很痛苦，不只臉，眼角、耳垂都因為忍耐而紅得發亮，陰莖頂在凸起的小腹。

Lee只好慢慢地送入第三個指頭，撐大Nigel的後穴，Nigel曲起腳趾，後庭滿是水。

「N……」Lee在Nigel的耳邊低聲地說，咬住他的耳朵，「我要進去了。」

Nigel很快地被咬住嘴唇，舌頭被狠狠地吸了吸，隨即是被撐大的滿足。Nigel沒有感受到太多的痛苦便被甜蜜地填滿，整個人彷彿從此完整了。

Lee發現Nigel真的變得很敏感，光是動了兩下便看起來似乎要高潮一樣，不只臉，連衣服下的肌膚都是紅的。Lee撩起Nigel的衣服，他的乳頭已經又紅又腫，Lee低下頭，舌尖沿著乳暈打轉，Nigel拔高音調叫了出來，Lee隨即含住，用牙齒嚙咬。

「Lee、Lee……啊……哈啊……嗚……」

Nigel帶著哭腔扭動著，陰莖的前端已經開始滲水。Lee示意Nigel咬住衣服下襬，Nigel紅著眼眶順從地咬住，Lee吸吮Nigel一邊的乳首，另一邊用指腹輕輕地磨蹭。

過了不久，Lee感受到包覆他的腸道狠狠地收縮，Nigel射了出來，Lee被緊實的感覺包覆，差點也跟著射出來。

Nigel眼神朦朧地放開衣襬，唾液從嘴角滑下，看起來萬分淫糜。

Lee慢慢抽出自己還硬的陰莖，順便也抽出衛生紙替Nigel擦拭。

Nigel回過神，用嘶啞的聲音問，「你呢？」他看著Lee的還高舉的陰莖。

「沒事，」Lee說，「我等等自己解決。」

Nigel搖頭，伸出手想替Lee撫慰，Lee卻按住他的手。

Nigel歪著頭，「拜託？」

Lee掙扎，他看著Nigel被半撩起的衣服，Nigel的乳首甚至還是紅的。

Nigel讓Lee坐在沙發上，自己則是慢慢地托著肚子坐在地上，這樣讓他比較輕鬆。Lee自認不是個意志力強的人，他無法拒絕Nigel圈住自己的性器。一開始只是用手，當Nigel張口含住他的陰莖時，Lee完全受不了了。

「N……」Lee粗喘著，眼角泛紅。

Nigel張著嘴慢慢地舔，連下面的東西都好好地照顧到，Lee沒有招架能力，手指插在Nigel的髮梢內。N費力地張開嘴吞吐著，途中Lee想退出Nigel的嘴裡，但Nigel卻狠狠一吸，Lee喘一聲，沒忍住射了Nigel滿嘴，抽出性器時甚至牽出糜爛的銀絲。

Nigel看起來很茫然，嘴巴還微張，鮮紅的舌頭吐在唇外，嘴唇看起來很水亮，嘴角還沾著精液，Nigel胸口劇烈地起伏著。

Lee覺得歉然，Nigel故意挑眉舔過嘴角的精液，Lee差點又硬了。

之後Lee也用嘴替Nigel做了一次後才結束。Nigel已經很累了，Lee半強迫地逼他洗完澡便上床睡覺。

睡前Lee想，秋天不只是食慾的季節，大概也是性慾的季節吧。

5\. 冬天

十二月的時候Nigel已經懷孕七個月了，大腹便便的他最近的興趣是窩在家裡打電動。Lee有時候會希望Nigel多去動一動，但Nigel基本上不會任何球類運動，再加上按照Nigel的說法，冬天這個季節本來就適合冬眠。

Hoyt在Nigel懷孕後很常來拜訪哥哥，手裡還會提著Ray哥透露給他的鴨血。而Nigel便會一邊拆開筷子，一邊懊惱地說，「希望懷孕後能夠變回我原本的口味。」

Hoyt將草莓牛奶放到Nigel眼前，Nigel眼睛為之一亮。Hoyt說，「放心吧，Nigel哥喜歡的草莓牛奶會一直稱王的。」

Nigel還算擅長電動，尤其是非打打殺殺的小遊戲，於是進入冬天後他便沉迷於此。Hoyt來得話更好，因為Hoyt一向很擅長玩電動──無論是讓Nigel頭暈的打殺遊戲，還是Nigel擅長的小品遊戲──唯一缺點是Nigel很容易被Hoyt打敗。

Nigel會含著草莓牛奶奮力地與螢幕上的小人物搏鬥，然後在輸的時候懊惱地嚥下口中的液體，忿忿不平地看著Hoyt。

「Nigel哥太弱了。」然後Hoyt便會在適當的時機如此說，讓他的Nigel哥更加不滿。

當外頭開始降至冰點時，Lee的工作終於告一段落了，年末的時候Lee堅決不再增加工作量，而邁入期末考的大學生Hoyt也因此減少了來Nigel家的次數。

說到冬天便會想到橘子，當Lee剝開橘子皮的時候Nigel忍不住這麼想。Lee非常喜歡吃東西，幾乎沒什麼他不吃的。

Lee將橘子剝好，一片一片將橘子塞進嘴裡，將兩頰擠得像一隻倉鼠。

Nigel一邊偷笑一邊也替自己剝橘子。

Lee怕Nigel冷，替Nigel的膝蓋蓋了條毯子。

「這樣好像老爺爺。」Nigel說。

於是Lee拿出更大一條的毯子，蓋在兩人身上，讓Nigel斜臥在他懷裡，Nigel便沒再用老爺爺形容自己了。

「這樣好像兩個發熱器。」Nigel說。

Lee想，果然正如Nigel說，冬天適合冬眠。Lee很快地席捲橘子，兩頰鼓起，咀嚼著果肉，Nigel偷偷地戳了幾下便被Lee阻止，暖暖的手掌包覆著Nigel。

「知道我懷孕的時候，你怎麼想？」Nigel問。

Lee歪著頭，「你剛告訴我的時候？」

Nigel點頭。

「很驚訝。」

Nigel看著Lee。

「也很高興。其實，」Lee誠實地說，「也很害怕。」

Nigel反手握住Lee的手，「我也是。」他低低地說，「我也很害怕。」

Lee親吻Nigel的手背說，「我會一直都在。」

「謝謝你。」

Lee說，「為什麼？」他不解。

Nigel微笑，其實他想說，謝謝你愛上我。

「我才想謝謝你。」Lee說，「下次換我懷孕吧。」他想了想說，「我想要兩個孩子。」

Nigel笑了出來，「好。」

抬起頭的時候窗外下雪了，白色的棉絮緩緩地飄下，點綴夜晚的布幕。

6\. 過年

預產期在三月，是個即將春暖花開的時間，但在那之前，Lee與Nigel的生活已經先被過年的氣氛充實。

在賣場的時候Nigel很挑食，這不喜歡、那也不要，Lee不怎麼挑食，兩人爭議了一番後便決定買一罐草莓牛奶和鴨血、火鍋料，還有滿滿滿滿滿的肉。

「不知道懷孕後還會不會喜歡鴨血？」Nigel有點開心又有點不安地說。

兩人的過年一直都是火鍋，這是最方便又好吃的作法，只是今年的火鍋多了鴨血。

Nigel的害喜變得穩定很多，偶爾的孕吐不太妨礙日常生活，包括火鍋。

Nigel呼呼地吃著火鍋，Lee則是一口一口地塞，Nigel會一邊吃一邊用腳碰碰Lee，Lee忙著吃飯根本沒空理他。

Nigel有時候興致來了會沿著Lee的腳往上滑，然後按住Lee的重要部位，兩人便會一發不可收拾。

「Lee……」

Lee有點遲疑地看著Nigel的肚子，此時Nigel的肚子已經很大了，儘管他也已經硬了。

「我想要。」Nigel紅著臉說。

幸好火鍋也吃得差不多了，Lee將Nigel放倒在吧檯上，打開Nigel的腿。

「我用嘴幫你。」Lee說。

Nigel點點頭，他的褲頭已經微微濕潤。

Lee褪下Nigel的褲子，Nigel的陰莖彈了出來，Nigel扶著自己的肚子，當Lee含住Nigel的陰莖時，Nigel發出舒服的嘆息。

Nigel夾住Lee的頭，Lee一向直白，又舔又吸，快感便如潮水般湧上。

Nigel發現自己又微微濕潤了眼角，生理的快感讓他難以招架。

「Lee……」Nigel呻吟，「後、後面……」

Lee發現Nigel後庭也濕了，懷孕後Nigel的後穴變得很敏感，只要前面硬了，後面也會濕。

Lee的手指只是輕輕戳在穴口便很快地被肉壁包住，就像被吸進去一樣。

「好濕。」Lee含糊地說，舌頭舔過Nigel的前端。

Nigel覺得有些羞恥，他動了動卻被Lee壓住。Lee的手指緩緩地進出，嘴也沒閒著上下地動著，Nigel斷斷續續地叫著，「嗯啊……哈啊……Lee……Lee……」

Lee又加了一指，壞心眼地撐開，淫水流了滿桌。

「淫蕩。」Lee故意說，感受到包覆手指的腸壁絞緊。

Nigel偷偷地掀開衣服，手指撫上自己的乳首，玩弄了一會便挺立了起來，他揉著自己的胸部，想著幾個月後這裡便會脹大就覺得有點害羞。

Lee照顧著Nigel下面的球，舔過他的會陰，手指也沒閒著刮搔他的內壁，按壓他的敏感點，沒多久Nigel便射了出來，這次來得很快，Nigel幾乎沒有時間告訴Lee。

從餘韻中回過神的Nigel有點歉然地說，「抱歉。」

Lee搖搖頭，扶起了Nigel，慢慢地坐了起來。

Lee看著Nigel不整的上衣以及紅挺的乳首，挑了挑眉，Nigel脹紅著臉。

「我可是都沒辦法解決。」Lee指指自己的下半身。

Nigel原本也想替Lee解決，但Lee堅持地拒絕了。Lee看著Nigel的胸部若有思想地說，「幾個月之後便會變大吧？」

Nigel點點頭，「有點新鮮。」

「是啊。」Lee說。

Nigel好笑地瞪著他。

鞭炮聲響起了時候，Nigel和Lee同時對對方說，「新年快樂。」

一年又過去了，而新的一年他們即將贏了新的生命。

7\. 之後

即將邁入春暖花開的季節時，預產期也一天一天地到來，Nigel顯得很淡然，反而是Lee顯得戰戰兢兢。

Nigel是自然產，現在的生產都採無痛分娩，非常尊重懷孕者。Nigel辛苦地吸氣吐氣，反而是Lee在旁邊焦躁得可以。

過了好幾個小時的努力，Nigel終於聽見嬰兒響亮的哭聲。

Nigel不意外自己留下眼淚，孩子皺著臉哭得聲嘶力竭；他很意外Lee也哭了，Lee從Nigel手中接過嬰兒的時候默默地流下眼淚，然後吻了吻Nigel的臉與唇，細細地、慢慢地廝磨。

Lee說，「我愛你。」

Nigel閉上眼睛，「我也是。」

眼淚又從眼角流了下來。

之後，Nigel與Lee、以及他們的孩子過著幸福快樂的日子。


End file.
